A modern Moonacre
by ilovemynoisey
Summary: What if Moonacre was hidden in the modern world of 2013? What if Maria is a little more aggressive than your average 17 year old? What if her tragic back story has a lot to do with the hiddenMoonacre and someone tucked away carefully? What if she is more of a bandit then the one and only, Robin?
1. In the beginning

Robin's point of view

The forest is my true home, my sanctuary. I don't feel at peace in the stone castle that had been used for hundreds of years. The way my family lived was as if we were in the 1800. We didn't have cars, or even mention them at that. It was like, all of Moonacre valley refused to move to the modern day ways. We had a stupid, pointless feud going on between the Merryweathers and the De Noirs. It was all over some pearls that nobody had even seen in about 200 years. It was getting ridiculous. I should be out, in London. As a 17 year old boy, I had an obligation to all boys around me to flirt with teenage girls. But, you see, here's the problem. Every girl in the village is practically in love with me. One look, and I could have whatever girl I wanted. It was awful. I didn't even go to school. The only reason I know what goes on in the real world is because of Lewis, the guy who brings mail to the valley. He tells me everything that goes on in London.

When I first met Lewis, I was but ten years old. I was out in the forest by the giant gate the protected the valley. It didn't do much because all you had to do was walk about 10 yards into the woods and you could pass the "protection" with ease. I was watching the road intently, as if I expected it to do magic or something (something that would not be too far fetched here), when he walked up and placed a large box outside the gate. He then walked off. I was surprised that he left because we were taught to believe anyone who left the vally would die if they did not return back within 2 weeks. As ridiculous as it sounds, I believed it with all my heart. I was worried about the young man so I went back the next day, and did the same for weeks on end. He always came. He didn't die.

Finally, one day I collected the courage to go and talk to this man. As I waited in the woods, I saw him walk up, with a box, just like always. Being a ten year old boy, I had little patience and started squirming. He obviously heard me because his head snapped towards the direction I was hiding. I decided that it was now or never. I went up, to him. Soon, we were talking about London, and cars and all these amazing things, when I hear a quiet ringing. It seems to come from Lewis. I jump in surprise then I watch carefully and he reached in his pocket and pulled out a strange object I had never seen before. It had quieted it's self when he touched it and started talking into it. This man was crazy! He was talking to thing while pressing against his head. He looked really stupid. I started laughing at him. He stopped talking to the thing and looked at me like I was stupid. Well, I wasn't the one with the thing in my face. He told the thing he loved it and put it back in his pocket. What on earth was he doing. He gave me an amused glance and told me to come back Monday if I wanted to learn more.

From then on I have begged my father to let me go and see London. I wanted to eat hamburgers and have a cell phone. It was all amazing. I have been beaten on countless occasions because of my begging. I never slacked on my chores or anything bad except beg. I was sick of the ridiculous feud between the families. The feud cost me my sister. She was banished for falling in love with a Merryweather. What the heck were these people in Moonacre trying to accomplish by hiding from London and people.

I walk in the woods daily, trying to come up with a logical explanation for everything but I always fail. I do hate the Merryweathers because they cost me my sister. I would get back at them, even though I knew deep, deep down, it wasn't their fault.

Maria's point of view

I smiled as he crumpled to the floor in defeat.

"You couldn't beat the master," I taunted. He just glared up at me in defeat. I Knew it had been a good idea to ad kickboxing to my many fighting sports. I didn't want to brag but I was handy with a sword, a gun, a bow and arrow, and using my body in self-defense. I had picked up the sports after my beloved baby sister had been murdered. My mom was dead, so the left me with my dad and miss Heliotrope. She is our maid, but has become somewhat of a motherly figure in my life. She had been my mom's best friend, and she promised my mother to never leave me. She wore clothes that would have been worn somewhere in the 1800s. She always looked ridiculous. She wore everything up to a corset. She had managed to dress my up like that at one point. I looked worse that she did. I always tried to do what she told me to but sometimes I had a hard time complying with the "rules of being a lady." Heck with that, I was the champ at every burping contest there had ever been at my school. I was the fastest runner in my school. I was all set in my opinion.

I went a showered up and changed into skinny jeans and an very reveling tank top. I tied my wild red hair back into a messy bun. I was average looking. Nothing special. I was skinny, but healthy. My grey eyes I do appreciate. They were very pretty in my opinion, but other than that I looked average.

I studied myself in the mirror. I admit, I look like an easy target. I look like I would be very weak, but people who knew me knew better. The fact is, I had never even liked a guy. They were never more than my friends. Girls get on my nerves so much. Always worrying about their hair and makeup. I was considered one of the guys.

Suddenly, I was hit with a wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom stalls. I threw up my lunch and gave a satisfied grin once it was over. It was over, I felt better, why shouldn't I be satisfied. I threw my gym clothes in a bag and ran out to the parking lot. I saw the red convertible and got my keys out. I smiled at the sight of my new car, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach that something was terribly wrong. I got in and sped home. I ran inside sensing the sadness that overcame the mansion. I opened the door.

"Ms. Heliotrope?" I called out. I listed and heard a quiet sob coming from the upstairs living room. We were considerably rich. My dad was a very successful business man. His only flaw in being a dad was his gambling issue.

"Maria," said a sad Ms. Heliotrope. I looked up slowly and saw the look. That look. One I never wanted to see again. That look. She had worn the look when we got the news of my sister. She had worn the look when my mother died.

"Oh, God, No," I said to myself. "It's my dad, isn't it," I said. I was surprised that my voice didn't crack. I felt as if I was being torn limb from limb. I just stood there. All three in only three years.

I started to get mad at myself. WHY WASN'T I CRYING! "Was he murdered too," I said in a cold voice that I had never heard myself use.

Mr. Heliotrope only managed a nod.


	2. First meeting

Robin's point of view

I was pacing. My father never wanted to talk to me unless it was something important. He always relayed his messages through servants. His study door opened slightly as a maid walked out. She motioned for me to head in before she walking off to the next room over.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I looked towards my father.

I was jumping up and down like a teenage girl (not that I had ever witnessed this, only heard it from lewis) when I came out of the study. I looked at the grand clock.

"7 o'clock," I said to myself. Lewis should be here soon. I ran to the stables and saddled up Bronco. My beautiful Friesian had been given to me as a foal. He was the only thing I had left of my sister. I know she still lives in the forest but before she left, she told me never to look for. She did this so father wouldn't be mad at me for yet another reason.

I was excited to share the news with Lewis, no matter how awful it really was. I was being sent to London for three days! I would see cell phones, cars, and restaurants. I couldn't help but day dream, but I was snapped back into reality when I realized how hard I was pushing Bronco. His sides were heaving, but he kept on because I asked him to. I slowly brought him to a fast trot. As we rode I couldn't help but think about the task at hand. A Merryweather had died, leaving his daughter alone with no family. She was the moon princess **(A/N: I am not going to explain that right now. If you don't know, which I don't know why you wouldn't, the moonprincess thing will be explained with maria) **and she had to die. I was being sent to kill her. I didn't know what she looked like. I only knew what street she lived on. This didn't help me because I was clueless as to navigating my way. Luckily,Father was sending one of the few men who had actually been to London with me.

I got to the gate and waited for about ten minutes. Lewis didn't show up. Instead, another man came in his place. I stood up and walked over to the man. He looked startled to see a boy, dressed fully in leather, walk over to him. I must admit, the de Noir fashions probably look really intimidating.

"Where's Lewis?" I asked. Lewis only ever missed certain days a year, his daughter's birthday, and a few holidays.

The man looked a bit relieved to hear what I assume would be a familiar name. his expression was relieved but also sad. "Lewis…" he trailed of before continuing. "He… he was, ah… he was murdered today." He looked up at me to see my expression. I am sure I scared him because he scurried of towards the small bike he rode.

Lewis had been murdured. That couldn't be. I could only think of his daughter. She would be devastated, and it would be even worse because her birthday was in a week. Lewis would not stop going on about the party she was going to have for her 17th birthday party. Gosh, that must be hard. I decided the that I would go a wish her a happy birthday once I was in London. Now London. I would be arriving in about an hour according to my dad. He was going to let me ride Bronco while the men took horse and carriage.

The ride took forever it seemed. But we eventually got there. I refused my excitement until we got into the hotel we were staying at. It was huge. By the time we got to the room, I had discovered my new found love. Elevator buttons. The actually lit up when you pushed them.

After thoroughly inspecting the hotel room and staring at the tv as it turned on and off at my request, I decided to explore. Apparently, the hotel we were staying at did not have the highest standards in London, because I found a place where people were fighting each other for money right behind it. I walked in, not even being noticed by most of the people there. They were too busy watch a small teenage boy getting beat up by and overweigh man. Now this was my seen. I realized I should have been appalled by what was going on but I was actually enjoying myself. I thought about the Merryweather girl, then I thought about Lewis and grew sad. He had honestly been the person I was closest too. He knew everything about me. I knew most things about him. My thoughts drifted to his daughter named Maria. Then, I started to wonder how I would every find his daughter without knowing her last name. My thought then drifted to the Merryweather girl and I found it rather ironic that I didn't know her first name. I chuckled to myself.

Thes I heard a scream. The boy had lost. That was obvious. I heard the loud speakers fire up, then, as if it were the most important thing in the world he announced the arrival of a girl he referred to as princess. I couldn't see the girl because people started crowding in the direction I assume she was coming from. I chuckled to myself again because "Princess" was what we referred to the Merryweather girl as. I looked around and saw that the people who wernt running towards her or staring at her in awe, were running away in what seemed like fear.

Maria's point of view

Ms. Heliotrope watched worriedly as I walked out the door. I walked into the woods that surrounded our house. I loved the woods. I always felt drawn towards them. Sometimes I would simply sleep resting against a tree. But other times, times like this, I walked to the other end of our property, were the biggest fights were held. People rarely die here. That doesn't sound very encouraging, trust me, I know, but I usually went anyways. This was my Saturday night. As I got closer, I heard an ear splitting scream. I came from the "arena" as I liked to call it. I didn't really care. It was just some idiot who fought before he was ready. I probably wouldn't get a chance to fight because an ambulance would have to be called. The place smelled of dried blood mixed with the smell of boys who didn't know what showers were.

"Everybody, look. The princess decided to join us!"

Gosh, I hate that nickname. They mock me on purpose. They call me princess because I had dominated this place. My father was the only one who had ever seen me come here, so I knew I was safe from Ms. Heliotrope for now. Everyone stated to crowd around me. Though they were mocking me when they announced my arrival, people were still in awe of me.

"We have a new addition," I heard Marty say over the speaker again. "We says he would like to fight this so called legend."

I was astonished at the idiocy of whoever wanted to fight me, but whatever, it would be their loss. I headed towards the arena. I was met in the middle by a guy, about 6 foot, dressed in full leather, a weird looking hat, and the strangest looking collar of feathers I had ever seen. He had brown eyes and curly brown hair.

"Please introduce yourselves," said Marty over the speaker.


	3. Yeah, That's Me

Robin's POV

I wanted to see this so called princess. I walked over to the man working the speakers. He turns and smiled at me. I was horrified when he winked and turned the speaker back on to announce the "new addition." And to make things worse, we mocked her using me as an excuse. I decided that she had little chance of beating me because I had years of combat training. I had been training since before I met Lewis. I knew she couldn't beat me. All these people here looked weak and pathetic. I t would take much to beat them. I walked confidently to the place where the fight was to be held. I looked up the meet grey eyes.

The eyes were captivating. I wonder if she uses charm to win these. I took the rest of her in. Short, about 5'4, slim, no muscle that was visible, beautiful skin and fiery red hair. Her hair was pulled into a weird and extremely messy hair do I had never seen done before. She wore tight fitting blue pants and a tank top that hung loosely. Her shirts revealed what I am assuming are her underclothes. She was the first girl I had seen since we left Moonacre. I can't believe how little clothing she was wearing. I had to fight a blush as I noticed her watching me.

"Please introduce your selves," said the extremely annoying guy that spoke through a machine.

She stuck her and out which surprised me. The girls back home would have held out their hand waiting for it to be lightly kissed. Of course though, the girls on Moonacre would have never dared to be wearing the clothes she was wearing to a place filled with guy with the intention on beating her up. I decided then that this would be good practice for the Merryweather girl.

"Robin De Noir," I said as I took her hand firmly. She snorted at my last name before saying her own.

"Maria Merryweather," she said. My mouth dropped. My eyes widened when I realized that this is the Merryweather girl. Then, I remember a conversation with Lewis as he describes his daughter as a "fiery rebel" with red hair and the grayest of eyes.

I must have stood there awhile gaping at her because I heard rumbles of laughter coming from the crowd. Maria started tapping her foot impatiently as I stared at her. She was beautiful and I had to kill her. Well, if I did it now it would be an accident, right?

I shook my head and put my best smirk on, "Bring it on," I said. It was about a minute into the fight by the time she had my gasping for breath and pinned to the ground. "How on earth," I gasped. I don't even know what happened.

Her head lowered to my ear and she whispered to me with a deathly undertone, "If you wish to see another sunrise, you will get up and follow me."

I only nodded. She had no idea that I had knives with me. She had no chance. She had just invited me to kill her. I smirked at her before sitting up. She walked of and I couldn't help but notice how defined her curves were with pants and a shirt. She walked into the woods and I followed, knowing this was to be the hardest night of my life.

Maria's Pov

He just stood there staring at me like I was some ancient artifact that had to be admired far away. Like he was a thief just wanting to steal it. I came up with a plan quickly.

He just kept staring. I started tapping my foot impatiently. He seemed to notice because he shut his mouth and replaced his gape with the dumbest cover-up smirk ever. This was going to be easy.

After he said he was ready, we started. I had already decided he was a punching and kicking sort of guy. I dodged his first punch and darted around behind him. He was really not a good fighter. He toppled over after one swift kick to the back of his knees. I straddled his legs thanking my strong muscles and the fact the he didn't struggle to get up. I inwardly smiled. He was an idiot. But there was something about him. Something that seem off. He seemed like a lost toddler. My plan was in full swing. I had him pinned, he was defeated. I got the thought of my dad dead and decided to use it to my advantage. I leaned down, putting my mouth millimeters from his ear. "If you wish to see another sunrise, you will get up and follow me," I whispered. This was a threat. I was not in the mood to deal with a teenage boy, but I needed to figure out what was up with Robin. He sat up as I stood and brushed the dirt off myself. I glanced to see if he was following me, and he was. We made it to the woods right between the arena and my house. I turned around to find him eyeing me expectantly.

I then dawned on me. He had a knife with him. He was so muscly I doubt anything could compare. I knew it. "You let me win." He looked really confused by that statement.

"No," Robin said, "You beat me. I don't understand how, but you did."

I raised my eyebrow at him, the walked off. I went out to the main road before turning onto my driveway. That Robin gave me the creep and I certainly did not want him to know where I lived. I made it to the house at around 11. I quietly went to my room and striped of my tank and jeans. I slipped into a long shirt than laid down on my bed.

Robin's POV

She was beautiful. I don't think she was paying much attention to me until she stopped. She looked at me. She studied my body and my face. Realization to who know what was plastered on her perfect face. _Stop if Robin. You have to KILL her remember? _

"You let me win," she said very matter-of-factly. I was truly confused by this. Should I say I did? Where would that get me? I was still contemplating what to tell her when I heard my voice ring out with that truth. She had beaten me. It was beyond me how she did, but… she did. She raised her eyebrow in disbelief then walking off.

I walked forward. There had to be a reason she went this way. I reached a house. The house of the moon princess. There! She was walking down the road towards her house. I smiled because I knew she had done this to keep me from knowing where she lived. "To bad moon princess," I said under my breath.

I ran back to the hotel. I was exhausted and headed straight for the hotel. I flopped down of my bed and was asleep.

_Maria was running from me. Running as fast as her well built legs could carry her. She kept looking back, her eyes going right through me. I was keeping up with her. We came to a clearing and I realized we were back in Moonacre. She stopped and looked at me, as if realizing for the first time I was there. I walked over to her and put my hands on her waist. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes. As I searched her face, I realized how beautiful she is. It's hard not to when those gray eyes are seeing right into your soul. She slowly lost her look of fear and it changes to something else… desire? Before I could think twice I was reaching down to meet our lips together. I swear I could see the fireworks clear as day. She kissed me back. This continued for what seemed like only a few seconds. _

I shot up in bed. I was panting and covered in sweat. I looked around and realized I was in London. Why was I dreaming about kissing Maria? I was the kill her. This is bad. I had to do something to get my mind of the scary, yet pleasurable dream I had just had. I looked at the magical box called the "television." I then picked up the box that controlled it. It was covered in buttons that did something different to the TV. I looked down on the remote. The buttons all had labels but it was too dark to read them. I looked around the room. What had produced the light before? I looked at a giant mushroom looking thing. What. On. Earth. People use these things? For what exactly? I examined it closer. It had a small, delicate chain the dangle from somewhere underneath the top of the "lamp." I pulled the chain and was blinded by a strong yellow light. I stared at it. There was no flame! I decided to move past this amazing fact and focus again on the magic box. I looked at the remote and read all the labels. I came to on that said power. _It's worth a shot. _I pushed the button a felt the same glee wash over me that had happened when I pushed all the buttons on the elevator when the box lit up. The tv not only lit up, but I produced a very loud sound. It was the sound of people arguing. I looked closely at the tv. There were people in it. My eyes widened in shock. I just stared.

I didn't notice that the sound of the tv had woken up Jonny, the person who apparently came here the most. He looked at me with a smirk of amusement. He spent the rest of the night explaining electricity and the television. He then moved me to the kitchen where he showed me the sink. Then, as if the mock me after a asked what the shiny object in the corner was, he told me it was the doorway to Alaska. _Alaska? What the heck is Alaska?_ He then explained that the thing across from him was a way to cook food. This was all so amazing! We went back to the beds, but something was still bugging me.

"What's Alaska?" I asked, knowing full well that any 17 year old should have known the answer to that.

Jonny just looked at me sadly. I had been deprived a normal life. He on the other hand had chosen to go live with the De Noir clan. We spent the next few hours talking about countries, cars, cell phones, stores, and we even brush up on the subject of dating. I was surprised to find the differences in courting girls. During the topic of dating my mind kept flashing back to Maria. _Robin. Stop a think about it. You have to kill her. You can't like her. _I then decided that this was only caused by physical appearance and no actual feelings had formed.

By morning, we had talked about every possible thing. I was so surprised to find out about wars, and proper manners of today. But I still planned on ignoring the rules of London. After all, I would not be here long.

Maria's POV

_That is by far the weirdest dream I have ever had. _What was I running from? And why did I kiss him? And what on earth was I doing enjoying it completely?


	4. New title

**A/N: I KNOW I AM ALL OVER THE PLACE BUT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. R&R PLEASE!**

Maria's POV

Who was that boy at the fight last night? I had been looking for a distraction, and found an all out time consumer. Today, Ms. Heliotrope and I are going to the funeral, which was being held two days after his death. What we have found out about father is beyond my imagining. He always kept journals, about his day, the highlights. I helped whenever he was in a disagreement with me or Mr. Heliotrope because he could look back on what really happened. We were never allowed to read these and he had always been, very, closed off when it came to work. I had started reading these journals the day after he died. I discovered that he was, as he said, a very successful business man, but also a mailman. This made absolutely no sense. _Why would he deliver mail if he already had all the money he needed_? I found out in some entries from all the way back in 2006.

_May 2, 2006_

_John is sick and has asked me to fill in for him a few weeks. He is ridiculous to think that I should DELIVER MAIL when I have some many successful business investments. But alas, he is a dear friend, so I shall._

_May 3, 2006_

_There is a boy in the woods. Out by Moonacre Valley. I never want to go back there but it was on the route John had. There was a huge box of mail. I walked up and left it by the gate, just as I had been instructed. I heard a rustle in the woods. I looked over slightly to see a small boy trying to hide in the woods. I pretended I didn't see him and walked off. _

_May 23, 2006_

_The boy finally came up to my after I looked straight at him. I found out he was not only a De Noir, but he is Robin De Noir, heir to the "throne." _

****I did a double take. My dad knew a Robin De Noir. This was starting to get weird. Dad never talked about Moonacre other than that he never wanted to step foot back in the valley.

_I realized at once that this would be the boy that would be sent after my precious Moon princess. He would kill her. _

Was he talking about mom?

_With that I decided this would be more important than any business investment. I had to turn him good. I had to befriend him. I can't let him kill my precious Maria._

Robin wanted to kill me? Looks like my instinct was right. But if he wanted to kill me, perhaps he knew what happened to my father.

I finished the journals and found out about some ridiculous curse on the valley. My dad was crazy. All joking aside. He thought some "moon pearls" would save the valley and that I would be the one to break the curse.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Have I even cried for my father yet? No. I haven't. I was in a black dress that was longer than I liked. My hair was done up in a ridiculous braid. My father would have laughed and that made me smile.

I was trying not to be sad, but I knew something would pull the last string and I would lose it. I was not looking forward to that.

From what I read in the journals, my father's murder most likely had to do with his gambling. He bet something he couldn't pay on.

We were at the cemetery in no time. As the ceremony went on, I saw a boy leaning against the nearby building. He had a bandana wrapped around his face, only revealing a small slit where his eyes were. He stood there, and I am pretty sure he was staring at me. I decided to ignore him. I had three roses in my hand.

I was pleased when I saw my hands shaking, signifying I had emotions after all. I threw a rose on the coffin in which my dad was in. It was a very simple ceremony. It all took place at the graveyard. I gently placed a rose on my mother's grave. I then I scooted over so I was kneeling my precious baby sisters gravestone.

"I am so sorry I didn't protect you. Don't leave me, okay? Promise you'll stay?" I then gave a sob that was disguised as a loving chuckle.

Robin's POV

I had explored London for a full day. I had eaten so much food that I had never eaten before. It was the best day of my life. Cars are amazing. So much faster than riding horseback.

I think Jonny was thoroughly annoyed by the time we got back. Once I had calmed down, he told me that our chance to catch her was tomorrow, at the funeral of her father. He explained that everyone would be filled to the brim with grief and would not be paying attention to anyone in particular. Jonny handed me the information card he had gotten from the graveyard.

"Burial of Lewis Merryweather: 6:00-7:00 PM"

"Lewis," I whispered. He was Maria's dad. He was a Merryweather. I looked up and glared at Jonny. "Did you know about this?"

"About what?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Lewis was the guy that delivered mail to the valley. He was my friend. He never mentioned his last name, only the first names of his family. What is going on?" I yelled angry.

Jonny looked at me amused, and I was horrified was he replied, "Well, Maria is the Moonprincess. Lewis had two daughters, Maria and a younger one named Alex. We weren't sure whether Maria, Alex, or Johan was the moonprincess. We decided that we would find out the hard way. It turns out, the last one, is the real one. The curse would have taken place had she died. The Valley was fine after we killed Alex, just the same as when we poisoned Johan. So, Maria was the obvious choice. We knew we had to get rid of her father in order for her to be sent to the Merryweather estate. So, if we fail to get her at the funeral, we get her once back in the Valley."

"You killed them all?" I asked. To my horror he nodded, but the worst part was the pleasure I got from this. What was wrong with me? I hated when people were randomly murdered, which happened several times a year in the valley. But this particular family wasn't just some random family. They were the once with the stupid princess.

The conversation ended there. I kept thinking about Maria, but this time, instead of admiring her beauty, I was thinking about the best way to kill her. I fell asleep and dreamed about stabbing the girl, locking her in a dungeon for the rest of her life, and different ways to cause her pain. I am pretty sure I would have no trouble hating her the next time I saw her.

I was dead wrong. As soon as I saw her in her long black dress, the dream from two nights ago came flooding back. The one where we were back on Moonacre. I was not sure how much she knew about me, I only knew she would recognize me from my first night here. I decided to were a blood red bandana around my entire face, only leaving enough room for me to see out of.

I watched as the ceremony went on. Maria was dressed in a black dress, similar to the ones all women wore in the De Noir clan on a regular basis, and her hair hung loosely down her back. I watched as her head snapped around towards me. She gave me a deathly glare then turned away. I could feel my smirk grow to something awful when I saw her walk forward and drop a rose on Lewis's coffin. She placed one on the grave next to the coffin, the scooted over to kneel by a gravestone. This is the first time I saw her express any emotion that could pass as sad. She then whispered something and let out a small laugh. I knew it was a cover for the heart wrenching sob that was just trying to escape her lips. This gave me pleasure. To see her so unhappy made my ecstatic almost. I could feel a hand on the back of my shirt and I felt myself being ripped from the gravesite. I turned around to see Jonny looking at me like I was the biggest idiot on the planet.

"She saw you, you idiot!" His tone of voice made me flinch a little.

"Sorry," I mumbled in return. What did this guy expect, it's not like there are any trees to hide in.


	5. Fate

**I am sooooooo sorry. I'll let you guys in on a little secret.. ready?**

**I am in school and have so much work. **

**I want to that you all. 7 reviews may not seem like much to you guys but it is an amazing accomplishment for me. I can't guarantee the updates will be more frequent, but i will try. **

**Thank you sooo much to****Storylover and moonacrequeen. Also, i really want you guys to leave reviews under an account name so i can personally thank you, and constructive criticism is welcome, in fact, it is encouraged. Thank you! **

Maria's POV

Sitting here, in this office, is the scariest thing I have ever done. This is where my questions are to be answered. Am I going to live in some random families house, or will on of my father's crazy relatives stand up to claim me. My future is sitting across the table, being used a coffee cup coaster for the guy across this desk. The paper was so insignificant to him his caffeine was resting on it. Who the heck did this guy think he was.

"I am very sorry for your loss," grumbled the man. _Yeah, that's what I thought. You only do this for the money. You're a nobody who tells people their fate. _I just want him so get to the point. I don't care about the pleasantries and the condolences anymore. I am sick of it. The looks of pity I get are driving me mental. It takes everything I have not to lose it on every single person on the street.

"Thank you. Maria, try to be polite. What news do you have sir?" Oh, right, Ms. Heliotrope is here too. Being polite is not me strong suit. Right now, everything in my head resembles the sound of nails on a chalkboard. Every word, every breathe, even the stupid sound of silence. I don't know what it is.

The guy looks up and smiles. Sadistic, in my opinion, but if you were to ask anyone else, he would be smiling almost sweetly.

"We found someone. However, it is kind of a….. strange… situation. The have been notified of you predicament, but we have yet to hear back from them." _That's it, I screwed. I am going to be someone's paycheck. _

_ Wait, what "_Special Situation? What does that mean?" I was thoroughly confused. Was it some crazy person with 12 kids and no job? Is that who my family is? Great, now, I'm going to live in a crazy persons home. I won't do good in school. If I don't do good in school, then I won't get into college. If I don't get into college, I won't get a good job. If I don't get a good job, I won't have a happy family. If I don't have a happy family, I do something illegal. If I do something illegal, I'll end up in jail. If I end up in jail ill go crazy. If I go crazy..

"They live in Moonacre Vally," he said. I looked up anticipating the smirk on his face. There wasn't one.

He was dead serious.

"Moonacre Vally? Really?" I said very disbelieving. "Never heard of it." _Lies. "_Where is this 'moonacre vally?'" I said use the quote fingers.

_Please don't send me there. Their all crazy!_

Magical line break

A carriage. I was sitting in a carriage they would use during the time of Jane Austen! Every bump, every rock, and every single step of the horses could be felt.

Ms. Heliotrope was enjoying herself completely. Babbling on and on about how this was the proper way to travel. I had one day. One day after I had been told I was coming here. My car was now in the possession of Aeryn, My bestfriend. She would never see me until I was 18 as far as we knew. It might only be about a year, but that kind of separation could be devastating. I hadn't had a chance to say goodbye, because as soon as the letter came that my uncle, we were packing.

It felt like hours, but in reality, we were in the carriage for about ten minutes. Ten minutes before, I had been saying my goodbyes.

I felt the carriage come to an abrupt stop. I shoved the door open and jumped out. I took a deep breathe in, no longer feeling claustrophobic. I looked around. Where the heck are we?

Robin's Pov

I opened my eyes to find one of the maids looking down adoringly at me. The excruciating pain in my head made me close my eyes quickly. I groaned and flipped over to my side so that I was facing away from the girl. I heard a giggle the footsteps scurrying away. What was going on? What happened? I remember leaving London, than, nothing. Absolute blackness.

I faded back into unconsciousness, only vaguely hearing the giggles of the maids, the discussions of the healers, and his dad voice.

Blackness


End file.
